Mur Vyc
Mur Vyc was a Mandalorian bounty hunter from Clan Vyc. He eventually became indebted to Durga the Hutt and the Black Sun and was forced to help raid an Imperial prison to capture and enslave the prisoners within. He would adopt one of the prisoners as his son and eventually free him, though dying in the process. Biography Debt to Pay Mur Vyc flew a Clone Wars variant of the Z-95 Head Hunter when out bounty hunting. On one such mission, his ship was damaged, and he nearly died were it not for the intervention of Durga the Hutt, one of nine Vigo's of the Black Sun. He had the hunter rescued his ship repaired requesting that the Mandalorian assist him in an operation on an attack on the prison world of Agon IX. Indebted to the Hutt for saving his life, Vyc agreed. Vyc participated in the attack a week later, and the Black Sun successfully managed to kidnap many of the slaves, all of which were children. Feeling immense guilt, Vyc decided to stay with the Black Sun and the slaves in an attempt to free them later when he could. He would, however, lose all contact with the rest of his clan at this point. During this time, Vyc was given his own say at the slave encampment, which was actually a well off facility. He was constantly remove listening devices of any kind from his room. Leading a Slave Army Six years later gang in a local system would begin conducting raids on the Sun's camps and Durga the Hutt decided to use the slaves, along with a few mercenaries, as a small army to wipe them out. Vyc offered to lead the charge so that the slaves could be kept as safe as possible, and Durga accepted. The slaves were equipped with shock collars that would trigger if the wearer attempted to run or shoot the mercenaries, and they were all sent on their way. After the battle was won, Vyc noticed a slave hiding in a crack in the side of a mountain. Unfortunately, the mercenaries had noticed as well, so Vyc was forced to convince the boy to come back out. Upon emerging, Vyc noticed that the boy had used a rock to break the collar around his neck, and proceeded to cover it with his hand. Vyc then told the mercenaries he would take him to his quarters to get him patched up, using his own supplies to do so. Once in private, he asked the boy a few questions, learning that the boy's name was Bal Vlistish and that he wasn't very good with a blaster. He would take him to the shooting range the next day, and actually shot and killed a guard who was questioning what they were doing with him in the shooting range. He would take this boy as his adoptive son while attempting to help formulate a plan to free the other slaves, though no smuggler was willing to go against the Black Sun in this capacity (and Vyc would often have to silence them after attempting to hire them). Years would pass by, and a transport that Vlistish was on crash-landed on a remote jungle world due to a pirate attack. Vyc and other Black Sun would counter-attack the pirates, and Vlistish was found alive, however, most of the remaining slaves had perished. In the next few days, Mur would be able to hire a smuggler willing to smuggle the remaining slaves out, and he would start the preparation of the escape. This included Vyc getting most of his personal items on board the ship, along with a hidden tracker in the event he was double-crossed. Death In one of the nights that followed, Vyc would head down to the brig in which the slaves were being held, after having frozen the screens of all cameras around the facility. He would knock out the guards outside the door, and arm the remaining slaves. While sneaking out of the facility, however, the alarms would go off and guards would be on them. After all but he and Vlistish had fallen, the two attempted to head for Vyc's Z-95, which had been modified to be a two-seater. Vyc, however, was hit by a stray rocket that was meant for his starfighter. Vlistish would manage to load Vyc in the back seat and take the ship off, though not before firing a couple of rounds into the guard who hit him. Flying to the coordinates for the pickup, Vlistish and Vyc found the smuggler had fleed, along with all of Vyc's items onboard. Vyc, in severly bad health, was no longer able to go on and with his last moments told his adopted son to take his armor and to live his life. He would pass away shortly after. Legacy Vlistish would go on to follow his father's wishes. While putting Vyc's armor he would find a small listening device and would destroy it. Vlistish would bury Vyc in the same area they were supposed to meet the smuggler, along with his weapons and supposedly the tracker. Vlistish would fly to Tatooine afterward, but end up crashing the fighter beyond repair upon arriving. The young boy would then go on to become a bounty hunter and aspired to an oath he held to his late father. Personality and Traits Mur Vyc, like the rest of Clan Vyc, had upstanding morals to hold. His morals, however, were conflicted when he was indebted to Durga the Hutt for saving his life but had to pay it off via acquiring slaves. He chose to go through with the operation to get the slaves, though would work to free every single one over time. He was also very compassionate and wished the best for his family, as seen in his last moments with Bal. Gear and Equipment Mur Vyc's most notable piece of equipment was his set of Mandalorian armor. It was mostly gray with a small area of yellow paint on the helmet. All paint was stripped away though when he was hit by the rocket, and the armor was rendered in a bad, though still repairable, state. He also utilized an EE-3 in combat. This EE-3 could be modified to hold a sniper attachment for picking off targets from afar. He also carried a pair of dual Westar-35 pistols as sidearms and would teach Vlistish how to use them. Category:Character Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Vyc Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Mercenary